


(Not So) Secret Love

by EmeraldLight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Lace Panties, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldLight/pseuds/EmeraldLight
Summary: While attending Shiro and Curtis' wedding, Lance's little secret is revealed. The former pilot of the Red Lion has a secret lover, but Pidge sees all.
Relationships: Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), Lance/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	(Not So) Secret Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first venture into the Voltron fanfic fandom. I've been a fan since it came out on netflix, and recently binged it again...

“Quite the wedding,” Keith commented, leaning against the wall of the community center where Shiro and Curtis’ wedding reception was being held. The dance floor was packed with people of all ages, moving to the music and feeling the hype of the happy moment. Lance, Pidge, and Hunk were sitting at a table together, parked in a cozy corner furthest away from all the action.

“They seem to be enjoying themselves,” Hunk smiled, motioning to where Shiro and Cutris were dancing together.

“I think everyone needed this, honestly,” Pidge agreed, legs crossed under herself as she monitored the laptop sitting in front of her. It was only because of her urging that the two newlyweds had agreed to have their wedding broadcasted for all to watch. After all, there were plenty of people off-world who had to miss the wedding.

“Do you think they moved a little… fast?” Keith asked, his head tilting a little. “I mean, it’s been barely a year since the war ended and somehow Shiro managed to not only meet someone, fall in love, get engaged, AND get married?”

“It’s common for soldiers, actually,” Pidge shrugged. “You can’t let a good thing pass you by, not when the future is uncertain. And Shiro, hell, all of us know this better than most. I mean, Lance has made the best of it.”

The Paladin in question frowned across the table at his friend, having avoided the conversation until now.

“What do you mean?” Hunk asked. “He’s been on the farm for the whole year. He’s not even running around doing diplomat-y things like we are.”

“Maybe I’m done seeing the universe,” Lance muttered.

“Maybe you’re too busy with that Altean girlfriend of yours,” Pidge teased, making everyone’s eyes go wide as they stared at the former pilot of the Red Lion.

“Pidge!”

“Lance!” she countered, grinning almost maniacally. “You think I’d miss out on this sort of thing? I see everything. Including your not-so-secret girlfriend lingering around the edges of the dance floor, wishing you would dance with her.” Keith and Hunk quickly began scanning the room, though there was way too many people moving about to see whom Pidge was referring to.

“I thought you were still stuck on Allura?” Hunk asked, observing the Cuban male who was trying not to blush too brightly.

“This is why I didn’t tell anyone,” Lance muttered, moving to his feet. “I knew you’d all tease me, or demand details, and I just wanted to live a normal, quiet life.” Before anyone else could annoy him with questions, Lance shoved his hands into the pockets of the fitted black jeans he was wearing and left the table, though he knew they would all continue watching him.

Across the dance floor stood a pale skinned Altean male with cerulean colored hair that touched his hips. It was easy to see how Pidge had mistaken him for a female, he was petite and shorter than Lance. Eyes that matched his hair sought out the form of his secret lover, their eyes connecting and a smile tugging at the young man’s lips. Before he could greet Lance in their traditional way - with a honoring bow as he recognized the former Paladin and war hero - Lance curled his arms around the boy’s tiny waist and hauled him close, almost crushing their lips together. The pounding music seemed to fade away as the petite male slid his fingers up Lance’s back and into short, brown hair, both their hearts pounding.

“Lance…” he breathed as the kiss broke, confusion evident on his face as the two rested their foreheads together.

“Altaris,” Lance smiled, lifting a hand to gently rub his thumb across his boyfriend’s cheek.

“I thought we were hiding?”

“Pidge blabbed,” Lance told him, enjoying how Altaris leaned into his touches. It had been a long discussion regarding the other man attending the wedding, even though he couldn’t be at Lance’s side. Lance hadn’t been ready to reveal their relationship to everyone, not that he could truly explain why.

“How did she know?”

“Pidge tends to see everything,” he sighed, finding his hips moving gently to the music as they stood together. “She has cameras everywhere, and I should have known that she was monitoring all us Paladins as well.”

“That’s creepy,” Altaris frowned, though a smile overtook him as Lance coaxed him to move with the music as well.

“That’s Pidge, unfortunately.”

“Does this mean I finally get to meet them? Officially?”

“Do you want to? They’ll probably tease us mercilessly for quite a while,” Lance groaned, glancing over his shoulder to where his three friends sat staring at the two of them. Hunk and Pidge immediately gave him a thumbs up, while Keith had a half-smile on his face. How very Keith.

“If it means I can hold your hand, dance with you, and kiss you when those fireworks go off in half an hour… then yes, I want to meet them. I want to meet all your friends. And your family.” Lance glanced away at the mention of his family, knowing how hard it had been on the both of them to avoid being seen as more than friends. Altaris had requested to stay on Earth, instead of living on New Altea, and had found himself easily fitting into life on the family farm. It hadn’t taken long for the two of them to become friends, and then more, finding themselves sneaking kisses in any hidden space their could find.

Among other things.

“Well, let’s get this over with, then,” Lance sighed softly, his arm remaining around his boyfriend’s waist as they made their way across and dance floor and back to the table where the remaining Paladins sat.

Lance had been right, there was absolutely a lot of teasing going on, but his friends were also incredibly welcoming. Not that he had worried about that, they wouldn’t be his friends if they didn’t accept others. What the brunette hadn’t counted on was Shiro and Curtis arriving at the table, the pair flushed from dancing and laughing happily. Shiro almost instantly took notice of Lance’s arm around Altaris’ waist, lifting an eyebrow.

“Something you want to share?” he asked, grinning. Lance hadn’t thought he could blush any brighter than he already was, but indeed he could. His boyfriend, on the other hand, smiled and offered out a hand.

“Altaris, sir,” he introduced himself. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. Congratulations on your marriage.” Shiro smiled and shook hands, observing the somewhat feminine Altean with sharp eyes.

“I should have known Lance was seeing someone, seeing how happy he’s been lately,” he chuckled. “Didn’t expect it to be another boy, but… well, whatever makes him happy.”

“Wait, what?” Pidge’s eyes went wide and she twisted to stare at Altaris yet again.

“This is the Pidge-cident all over again,” Hunk chuckled. “Though Altaris has better chameleon abilities than you, Pidge.”

“The Pidge-cident?”

“In the beginning, when we first got the Lions, Pidge was pretending to be a boy,” Lance explained. “She had to use a fake identity to get into the Garrison because she had been banned from the facility… Though most of us picked up on it rather quickly.”

“Most of us meaning everyone but Lance,” Keith chuckled, making everyone else laugh as well.

“Tari never hid who he was, but I’ll admit it took me a few… weeks… to figure it out.” Altaris blushed at the use of his nickname, Lance was the only one to use it.

“As I was saying,” Shiro continued. “It’s nice to see Lance happy again. I hope you’re around for a long time, Altaris.” Curtis leaned his head against his new husband’s shoulder, chiming in his agreement. He had only known the Paladins for a short time, but he wanted nothing more than to see each and every one of them happy.

“Getting tired, love?” Shiro asked, turning to wrap his arms around the somewhat smaller man. When Curtis offered a shy smile and a nod, Shiro bid farewell to his friends and opted to take his husband home. The party would continue on without them.

“So… that makes two gay Paladins, huh,” Hunk mused, resulting in a lifted eyebrow from Pidge.

“Well, Lance was into Allura, so I’m going to say he’s bisexual, at a minimum,” she told him. “But, yeah, Shiro is gay. And since we’re going down that road, what about you?”

“Considering his attachment to Shay, I’d bet he’s straight with a xenosexual twist,” Lance wiggled his eyebrows. “Can’t say I blame you, there are plenty of attractive aliens out there.” He gave Altaris a squeeze as if to proove his point, making the boy roll his eyes.

“Pretty sure I’m just Shay-sexual,” Hunk shrugged. “I thought I was asexual, like Pidge, until I met Shay.”

“Asexual?”

“Pidge?”

Keith and Lance observed their friend for several moments before shrugging and nodding, admitting easily that it made the most sense. Pidge had zero aspirations of sex or relationships, her focus was on technology and always had been. Sex was a distraction from more important things.

“What about you, Keith?”

“I appreciate all bodies,” the dark haired young man said nonchalantly. “No reason to choose, human or otherwise.”

“Those Galra halfbloods, eh?” Lance teased, earning an elbow to the ribs from his boyfriend. The night was turning into early morning and the group was starting to tire out. Lance laced his fingers with his boyfriend’s and the two headed off into the night, walking the short distance to where Lance had secured them a hotel room. The night was warm and the breeze smelled faintly of fresh flowers, making Altaris inhale deeply and smile, stepping closer to Lance.

“I can’t wait to meet your family, officially,” he told the brunette, peering up at Lance with a smile. Loose strands of his azure blue hair had slipped loose from their braid, framing his pale face.

“I’m sorry I asked you to keep us a secret,” Lance sighed. “I just…”

“You weren’t sure how everyone would react, seeing as I’m the same species as your last relationship,” Altaris continued for him. “I understand, and I’ve always understood. I knew you would be comfortable, one day, and I love you enough to wait for that day to come.”

Lance stopped abruptly, causing Altaris to nearly trip over himself as he twisted to view the brunette.

“You love me?” Lance asked, making Altaris blush brightly.

“I said that out loud, didn’t I?”

“Did you mean it?” Lance gently drew the other boy close once more, taking both his hands and holding them in his own. Their eyes, both blue but vastly different shades, watched each other closely.

“Would you be angry if I said I did? Or scared? Or put off?” Altaris asked softly, still blushing, though worry had began to cloud his features. They had been a couple for several months now, but with all the secrecy, he hadn’t dared admit his true feelings, not even when they were alone.

“I love you, too, Tari,” Lance smiled, leaning in to capture Altaris’ lips with his own. The smaller male lifted onto his toes slightly, releasing Lance’s hands so he could curl his arms around the brunette’s neck, pressing their bodies closer together.

Getting to their hotel room proved problematic as the two found themselves unable to keep their hands off one another. What had started as an innocent declaration of love in a somewhat tired state had turned into a desire to come together. The young woman in the hotel lobby politely averted her eyes as the two locked lips while waiting for the elevator to arrive, though she had no problem watching the action via security camera.

“Lance…” Altaris breathed, fumbling behind himself as he struggled with the keycard that would give them access to their room. His boyfriend was always insistent, a knee wedged between his thighs as Lance worked to leave a mark on the pale skin of his neck.

“You taste so good,” was the response, followed by a shout of surprise as the door popped open and the two nearly fell to the floor. It was Lance’s fast reflexes that kept Altaris from falling backwards, the flexible male dipping back a little before pulling himself against his boyfriend’s chest.

“I thought you were tired,” he teased, the door clicking closed quietly behind them as he lifted his arms in the air, allowing Lance to remove his dress shirt.

“I’ll never be too tired to worship you,” Lance assured him, tossing the starched garment aside before he sank to his knees, showering Altaris’ torso with kisses as he moved. The young man had taken a liking to several Earth female traditions, including an adorable naval piercing comprised of a silver bar with two small, dangling stars. Lance loved the adornment, stroking his fingers over it lovingly as he felt Altaris squirm under his touches.

Dress shoes and pants were kicked aside, revealing a lack of underwear (though Altaris swore no Alteans wore underpants) and leaving the pale young man in just his white socks, not that Lance was going to complain. Blue eyes met cerulean as Lance wasted no time in wrapping his lips around the leaking tip of Altaris’ eager length, making the other boy groan. Slender fingers slid through Lance’s hair and the Altean had to brace himself a little more, worried his legs would give out before the fun came to an end.

“Fuck… You have such a pretty mouth…” he praised, hips rocking gently as Lance bobbed up and down on his cock. His eyes rolled slightly as he felt Lance groan, the vibrations sending shivers up his spine.

“I love feeling your tongue on my cock,” he continued, one hand tightening in Lance’s hair as he began guiding his boyfriend up and down. Lance had a thing for praise, and got great pleasure from servicing Altaris, so who was he to turn down such things? Lance’s long fingers stroked along his thighs, feeling the lithe muscles tremble under his touch as he hollowed his cheeks and swallowed every inch Altaris gave him.

“Just like that… Take it…” Altaris groaned, guiding Lance’s head up and down at a much faster pace. “I’m going to cum all over your pretty face…”

“Mmm…” Lance pulled back, licking his lips as he curling longer fingers around Altaris’ slick length, stroking him quickly.

“In my mouth,” he groaned. “Please, Tari…” Altaris stroked his boyfriend’s head, watching eagerly as the pleasure overtook him. Slender hips jerked as he painted several thick shots of cum across Lance’s eager, open mouth, the sight making him moan loudly.

“Fuck, you’re such a good boy,” he praised, stroking his hand over Lance’s cheek, his thumb brushing over his messy bottom lip. The other male grinned and closed his mouth, swallowing audibly before he opened his mouth once more, showing Altaris only traces of remaining seed.

“Come here, love,” the blue haired male coaxed, stepping back so he could sit on the edge of the bed. Lance rose to his feet and followed along, bending down to lock lips with his lover, the two sharing the remains of Altaris’ load.

“You always taste so good,” Lance groaned, breaking the kiss to nudge his face against Altaris’ bare shoulder. A diet high in fruits absolutely made a difference in ones seed, Lance could attest to that.

“I think it’s time to reward you for putting that sinful mouth to such good use,” Altaris grinned, making his lover stand once more so he could remove his pants. Lance assisted by taking his shirt off, squirming his hips as Altaris pressed a soft kiss to his chest.

“I can’t believe you actually wore these for the wedding,” the Altean teased, running his fingers along the waistband of the lacy black thong panties his lover had worn at his request.

“Well, you asked me so nicely…” Lance began, though his answer was cut short as Altaris pressed a kiss to his hip while a hand ghosted over his bulge. The blue haired male smiled sweetly, tugging on the waistband once again as he moved backwards to lay on the bed. When Lance went to remove the underwear, Altaris shook his head, his tongue running over his lips.

“No, leave them on. I want to watch you cum in them while you ride me.” Lance groaned and nodded, crawling forward onto the bed and settling himself over his lovers hips. This wasn’t how he had initially imagined a sexual relationship with Altaris, seeing as the other man was smaller than he was, but he certainly wasn’t going to complain. Altaris’ small body put out a lot more energy than he expected, and he was well hung to boot, leading to Lance bottoming for the first time… and never going back to topping.

Altaris loved watching the way Lance writhed against him, lacy thong pulled aside just enough to allow him to prepare his lover with two fingers. Every arch, every moan, every shaky breath, Altaris took it all in as his fingers moved inside Lance’s oh-so-deliciously-tight body, working him open with practiced ease.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered, hooking his fingers so he could brush them over Lance’s prostate, making the other man moan happily. “I’m so fucking lucky to have you as mine…”

“T-Tari… You’re teasing…”

“Just a little, but you know it’s all worth it,” was the response, the blue haired man spreading his fingers and coaxing Lance’s body to spread more. “And you also know I’d never hurt you on purpose, so I have to make sure you’re ready for me.”

“I’m always ready for you,” Lance whined, rolling his hips against the pleasure, grinding his erection against Altaris’.

“Go ahead then, put me inside you.” Deeming his lover sufficiently ready, Altaris leaned back and folded his arms behind his head, giving his hips a wiggle. Lance grinned and leaned down for a quick kiss before doing as he was told, lifting his hips and reaching behind himself so he could move into a proper position. He loved the way Altaris watched his every move, and mumbled praise, feeling himself twitch within the confines of his underwear, already leaking precum into the soft material.

“Fuck, you’re so big…” Lance groaned, easing his lubed and lightly stretched hole down over Altaris’ thick length.

“And you take it so well,” Altaris praised. “So tight and hot around me… Be a good boy and take it all…” Lance let his head fall forward as he focused on breathing slowly, pushing his hips down at a slow and steady pace as he settled himself on every inch of the cock he had grown addicted to. He loved the slight burn as his body stretched to accommodate his lover, hips rolling as he willed himself to adjust faster.

“That’s it, love, all of it. Fill your sweet little ass with my cock until you feel like you’re going to burst.”

“I always feel like I’m gonna burst,” Lance groaned, feeling his backside sit flush against Altaris’ thighs.

“Yeah, I know, and I love when you do. There’s something incredibly satisfying about seeing you cum all over yourself before I’m all the way inside you.” The smaller man kept his arms behind his head, allowing Lance to do all the work. The first time they had sex had been the first time Lance had came untouched, and Altaris had only been halfway inside him. It might have been the most beautiful sight Altaris had ever seen, followed by Lance cumming untouched a second time when he fucked him into the grass.

“I’m already so close,” the brunette admitted, sliding his hands along his lover’s chest before bracing them, using strong thighs to start moving himself up and down the thick length inside him.

“You know you can cum anytime you want, love,” Altaris reminded him, rocking his hips up each time Lance pressed down against him.

“I want you to cum with me,” Lance all but whined, building into a steady rhythm, his words broken up by eager moans.

“I will, even if I have to keep fucking you until you cum a second time. And you know that’s exactly what I’ll do.”

Lance’s moans grew louder as he changed positions, moving to brace his hands on Altaris’ thighs behind him, the angle causing his lover’s impressive length to slide against his overly sensitive prostate almost constantly. He could hear Altaris whispering praise to him, and he knew his boyfriend was watching him closely. The lacy material covering his own erection was slick with precum and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could last.

“Tari… I’m so close…”

“Then cum for me, Lance. I want to see you cum in those pretty panties.”

“Tari!”

“Fuck, you’re so tight!” Altaris arched, keeping his hands behind his head but bracing his feet and thrusting upwards into his lover, eager to find his own release as he watched his beloved indeed cum in his panties. His ability to make Lance cum untouched was something he was incredibly proud of, and watching Lance go over the edge without a single touch was incredibly arousing. So was watching him pump his load into a pair of lace underwear, his thick load oozing out through the thin material.

“Cumming… I’m cumming! Tari!” Always loud, Lance’s head fell back as he dropped himself fully down, taking every inch of his boyfriend deep inside him as his thighs trembled and he came heavily. Altaris moaned in response, giving in and bringing his hands down to grip Lance’s hips as he drove himself upwards into the other man, flooding his spasming insides with a thick load of cum.

“Fuck! Lance!” Together their hips spasmed and they found themselves grinding together as the pleasure washed over them, eagerly riding out their orgasms for as long as possible.

“It’s so hot inside me…” Lance groaned, forcing his toes to relax before they started to cramp. Altaris panted softly as he slid his hands up and down Lance’s sides.

“Lay back… I want to clean you up…”

“Mmm, yes please…” Lance did as he was told, carefully pulling off his lover’s softening length and laying back on the bed. He spread his legs wide, holding them open and against his chest as he watched Altaris shift into a kneeling position.

“You look just as delicious full of my cum as you do sitting on my cock,” Altaris grinned, gripping Lance’s hips and pulling him close, nearly bending the other boy in half. Not giving Lance a chance to respond, Altaris buried his tongue inside Lance’s stretched passage, twisting and twirling the appendage as he rimmed his lover with vigor.

Innocent looking on the outside, Altaris was quite the animal in bed.

Lance writhed under Altaris’ tongue and touches, toes clenching and releasing as he found himself growing aroused once again. Multiple orgasms were nothing new for the brunette, and he loved being eaten out, either before or after being fucked, it didn’t matter to him. Deeming him ‘clean,’ Altaris moved his mouth upwards, one hand still holding Lance in place while the other tugged the sticky front of the thong down, releasing Lance’s length.

“Such a messy boy,” he teased, licking his lips as he looked down towards his lover’s face. “You always make such a mess, and I always have to clean up after you.”

“You love it,” Lance grinned, wiggling his hips.

“I love you.” Altaris didn’t wait for the response, taking Lance’s newly renewed erection into his mouth and curling his tongue around it. He couldn’t deepthroat like Lance could, but his tongue was incredibly skilled and he made good use of it. Once more two of his fingers found their way inside Lance’s stretched hole, instantly seeking out his prostate and rubbing firmly. It was an awkward position, but he knew Lance wouldn’t last long. He was always more sensitive the second time around.

“I love you!” Lance cried out, his second orgasm coming quite quickly, spilling over Altaris’ talented tongue with a good deal leaking out around his lips. His lover slurped at everything he could, licking glossy lips and gently withdrawing his fingers.

Soft hands moved over sensitized skin as the two rearranged themselves on the bed, Lance lifting his hips as Altaris fully removed the thong and tossed it somewhere over his shoulder. There was no need for words as they settled together under the blankets, Altaris tucking his head under Lance’s chin and pressing a soft kiss to his boyfriends tanned chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Love LOVE feedback! If you have a moment, I'd love a comment!


End file.
